The Story Goes On
by SiennaFox
Summary: You saw them grow up and witnessed their adventures, but what about their children? Meet the children of the original Digidestined, and the troubles they can get themselves into...


*Author's Note/Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon, nor will I probably ever. I am just using the characters created by Toei, Saban, etc. The digidestineds' kids are also made by them, I've only created names for them (except Davis' son Musuko, whose name was on his shirt). And because the show doesn't say who is married to who, I put them the way *I* wanted (except for Yolei and Ken, who we have been told are married. And other obvious ones). This is kinda a teaser chapter, since I don't have much more done yet. So lets get on with the show!*  
  
Here are the names and ages for the digidestineds' children; sorry if they don't fit what you think they are, but this is how it works in my story! And remember, this story is later then the ending of the last episode. I've also written their Digimon. I'm pretending that the kids Digimon stay in their in-training forms most of the time while the adults' are Rookies (except Gatomon, who is a champion):  
  
Shira Hida (Cody's daughter): 15 [Upamon]  
  
Liana Izumi (Izzy's daughter): 14 [Motimon]  
  
Jamien Kido (Joe's son): 15 [Bukamon]  
  
Musuko Motimiya (Davis' son): 14 [DemiVeemon]  
  
Kenli "Li" Kulan (I don't know Michael's last name so I made one up! Oh yeah.Michael and Mimi's son): 15 [Tanemon]  
  
Laria Kulan (Michael and Mimi's daughter (I made her up! ^_^)): 6 [Betamon (I don't know his in-training level)]  
  
Miya Ichijouji (Ken and Yolei's daughter): 16 [Poromon]  
  
Kiro Ichijouji (Ken and Yolei's oldest son): 13 [Minomon]  
  
Sandi Ichijouji (Ken and Yolei's youngest son): 8 [Zyfamon (I made Zyfamon up. He digivolves to Zefurymon)]  
  
Adakun "Adam" Takaishi (T.K. and Kari's son (the blond one)): 13 [Tokomon]  
  
Rysuke "Ryan" Takaishi (T.K. and Kari's son): 11 [Salamon (I'm pretending that Ryan's Gatomon is a Rookie (*yes, Gatomon is really a Champion!*))]  
  
Rekori "Reko" Ishida (Matt and Sora's son (blond)): 16 [Yokomon]  
  
Kyo Ishida (Matt and Sora's son): 14 [Tsunomon}  
  
Mekai "Kai" Kamiya (Tai and Sora's son): 13 [Koromon]  
  
*Did you ever notice that they had more boys than girls all together. There are 10 guys! And only 4 girls (including Laria)!*  
  
~*~ 'Kirayone  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
The Story Goes On.  
  
  
  
The computer screen glowed brightly with pages upon pages of arduously typed words, all written about the seemingly crazy adventures of the world now known to all. T.K. lay leaning on the light sandy brown computer table, his blond covered head resting tiredly on his hands, themselves inclined on the keyboard, slightly pressing a few of the worn down keys. He felt two hands grasp tightly on his green overcoat, tugging to gain his attention. He groaned lightly but resisted the urge to wake, allowing his tired body to relax against the light tugs, until he felt two more hands began to yank at his jacket.  
  
"Daddy!" a small voice whined, penetrating T.K.'s subconscious thoughts. "Daddy! Get up!"  
  
The new hands pulled harder at the man. "Hey Dad! Get up! MaloMyotismon's attacking!"  
  
This immediately aroused T.K.'s senses, and he shot up from the keyboard, hitting a few more keys and knocking a cup of pencils onto the floor, the multicolored items crashing loudly onto the tan-rugged floor. "Wha.!"  
  
The two boys burst out laughing. "You are so guwable daddy!" the younger boy giggled, slurring his words together as he spoke; his short, light brown hair shaking as he laughed.  
  
His older brother laughed, closing his bright blue eyes to withhold his laughter. "Yeah, I got you good that time!" he called in a cheery voice, sticking out his pink tongue at his father.  
  
T.K. chuckled deeply. "I guess you guys did." He smiled to each of his two sons, Adakun and Rysuke, more commonly known as Adam and Ryan, two very close brothers. T.K.'s eyes swept down to see the mess he had mistakenly made, noticing a few splintered pencils and a bunch of paper clips on the rug floor. He looked back over to his sons, motioning for them to help him. "Now help me clean up this mess that you made!"  
  
"They made? Oh T.K. darling, I recall seeing you knock that pencil holder down." T.K. glanced up to see his stunning wife, Kari Takaishi, the famous bearer of Light. She was just as beautiful as always, her long, light chestnut-brown hair curving around her face. She smiled at him, walking over to help her husband and her two sons clean up their mess. After picking up the pencils and small silver paper clips, she placed them into the cup that Ryan had placed back onto the computer table.  
  
"Thanks Kari dear," T.K. dropped himself back down onto his misty gray computer chair, turning back to face what he had begun to write before he had fallen asleep.  
  
Adam leaned up beside him, looking at the screen. He laughed, ".His Betamon digivolved to the sin-ewy.sinewy." he struggled with the pronunciation, "water snake digimon, Seadramon, preparing himself for battle. Michael and Mim gxamn asvk kzjabk gfm,;afdd..df,." He grinned up at his father, the little boy's golden hair reflecting the computer's bright luminous light. "I guess that's the type of thing you get when you fall asleep at the computer while working Dad, ne?"  
  
T.K. laughed, "Your right," he deleted the nonsense words, finishing his sentence in a more sensible manner. "Let that be a lesson to you, never fall asleep while doing your homework." Saving the document, he turned to grin at Adam. "This any better?" he turned the white monitor towards Adam to allow him to read it.  
  
Adam grinned, looking from his dad to the computer screen. "We'll see." he replied, preparing himself to read the typed document. ".His Betamon digivolved to the si.sinewy water snake Digimon, Seadramon, preparing himself for battle. Michael and Mimi followed behind their Digimon, determined to get to Rockefeller Center before any other damage could be created." he looked up at his father, fixing his blue long-sleeve shirt because his sudden movement had twisted it. "Where is the Rockefeller Center Dad? It's not here in Odaiba."  
  
T.K. smiled. His son was always so full of questions. Did he used to be that inquisitive? No, the curious one was always Izzy, and sometimes Cody. "The Rockefeller Center is in New York." He replied, lifting Adam up into his lap and helping him fix his pale blue shirt.  
  
Adam clung tightly to his father's green suit, grinning widely at the new knowledge. "In the USA, where Li and Laria live with their parents?"  
  
"That's right honey." Kari said, picking up Ryan and setting the 10-year- old in her lap. Ryan squirmed until she allowed him to drop to the ground. T.K. let Adam down too.  
  
The young brown haired boy jumped up and down. "I wanna go to America someday!" he shouted excitedly, his yellow shirt waving in his frenzy and his mother's old camp whistle banging against his chest.  
  
"Maybe someday." T.K. replied, shutting off his computer and standing up. He gazed around at the light tan walls, the sun leaving bright sunspots upon one wall as it began to rise higher on the bright Saturday morning. They should go out and do something as a family; to give them something he never really had as a kid.  
  
Adam stood up beside his mother, his height only a foot or so shy of hers. "Hey Mom, can we go visit Auntie Sora?"  
  
Ryan ran up beside his brother. "Yeah! That's a good idea! Can we?" He turned to his father, who was picking up his latest novel. "Please? We can bring Salamon and Tokomon too, and we'll stay out of your hair so you can talk."  
  
"I'll have to call and see what they're doing first, but that is a good idea." Kari ruffled Adam's hair. She turned to T.K., who was holding a cell phone. "T.K., you call your brother and ask if he could bring Reko and Kyo over. I'll call my brother's house when you're done." She strode over to him, standing beside him as he dialed Yamato's number.  
  
"Yay!" both Adam and Ryan shouted at the same time. The two boys ran into the other room, calling for their Digimon partners. Ryan sat down on the sofa, his small, tan Salamon purring as she rubbed up against him. He scratched the small Digimon's head, then turned his attention to his shoes. Picking up one of the black and gray sneakers, he unlaced it and pulled it, with some effort, onto his foot, lacing it back up again. He did the same with his other shoe, Salamon pouncing on the shoelace as he began to tie it. He giggled; the small Digimon rubbed her head against her friend, closing her glittering sapphire jeweled eyes, the light pinkish spots on her cheeks flushing with the pleasure of his attention. Finished with tying his shoes, he lifted Salamon up into his arms.  
  
Into the room hopped Tokomon, his small white body leaping around on the floor as Ryan's older brother came running in, chasing the Digimon in what seemed to be a private game of tag. He dived down on the floor, his blue shirt wrinkling up against the roughness of the rug, his hands gently grasping onto his Digimon's short legs. Ryan noticed that his brother was only wearing one of his brown shoes, his white-socked foot sticking out of his long denim jeans, his big toe poking out of a hole in the sock. He giggled; Tokomon had done it again.  
  
"Tokomon! Gimme back my shoe!" The blond boy shouted, laughter ringing in his childish voice. Tokomon looked over his shoulder at the boy, grinning a toothy grin, the brown shoe sitting in front of his round little body. Adam reached his arm forward across the rug floor, "Give me that!" he snatched the shoe from Tokomon, letting the small Digimon go.  
  
Their father's Digimon partner, the golden colored Patamon, flew into the room, gliding to land in front of the two boys. Patamon smiled up at them. "T.K, er. your father told me to come get you guys!" he said in a light, cheery tone; angling his wings back so he could hop back into flight effortlessly when they were ready to go.  
  
Adam sat up, pulling on his other shoe. "Uh oh, what'd you do this time?" his little white Tokomon asked with a giggle, his wide grin showing off his many rows of sharp teeth.  
  
Ryan gently dropped Salamon to the floor, then straightened up to look around. "We didn't do anything Tokomon! We're going to Auntie Sora's house!" he swept the room with his light brown eyes, noticing Gatomon coming down the stairs and into the lightly colored room. She dashed over to them, swaying her purple-tufted tail in the air, her golden tail ring catching the sunlight streaming into the room.  
  
"Gatomon!" Salamon purred in her high, feline voice.  
  
Gatomon stood up on her back legs, balancing perfectly as her feline characteristic allowed her in front of the two boys. "Adakun! Rysuke! You'd better hurry up or your mother will use you for kitty litter!" she grinned, then turned and ran into the study, where Patamon had just flown in from.  
  
Adam jumped up, "Who said you could use my full name Gatomon?" he watched the doorway, and not to his surprise, he saw a flick of the purple and white tail appear in the doorway for a split second, then it was gone.  
  
Patamon laughed, closing his bright azure eyes. "You know Gatomon," he giggled, "she does whatever she wants." He launched himself into the air, slowing flapping his long, thin ear-like wings.  
  
"I heard that!" Gatomon shouted from the other room, "Now you'd better hurry up, or we'll leave without you!"  
  
Immediately the two kids each snatched up their Digimon partners, running hurriedly behind the airborne Patamon, racing to get to the car before their parents left.  
  
Slamming the dark navy blue car's back door, Adam settled himself into the seat, his Digimon friends between him and his brother. Kari leaned back from the passengers' seat, "Your Uncle Matt couldn't make it, but he managed to drop Kyo and Reko off to see you guys. Tai has to work until noon, but he will be there when he's done." She stared deeply into her sons' eyes with her own soft brown ones, "please don't mention anything about Sora and Matt's divorce to Reko or Kyo. You know how your cousin Reko feels about it." She turned around to face the front again. "Oh! Kai will be there too. He just finished his soccer practice. You guys can play outside or whatever. Gatomon, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on them."  
  
Gatomon grinned from her seat on the floor of the car. "Right-o Kari!" she leaped into Kari's lap as T.K. began to pull out of the driveway.  
  
~~~ 


End file.
